


Breaking in the New Gym

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Getting what Sam wants, M/M, New Gym, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam's just ready to go, Slightly Irritated Dean, Smut, Teasing, brothers being brothers, whiny Sam, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam and Dean had installed a gym in one of the spare rooms in the bunker. They had some stuff in there for right now and Dean was the first one to try out the equipment. Sam decides to be a child about it.





	Breaking in the New Gym

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through GIF's on tumblr, cause that's were pretty much everyone finds inspiration. I saw a guy blowing another guy while on a bench press. So, here ya go!

Dean's alarm went off to tell him that it's just after sunrise. 5:45 to be exact. He was actually excited to get out of bed this morning, you know why? They put a makeshift gym in one of the rooms in the bunker. There isn't much in there, but it's enough. He practically threw the covers off in one motion and put on a t-shirt and sweats, tennies and grabbed his cordless headphones and iPod.

On his way out of the room, grabbed a towel and walked down to the room. He turned the lights on and went straight to the Incline Bench Press. He put 50 pound weight plates on the end of the bar, locked them in place and sat on the bench. His headphones were around his neck, music blasting from the speakers, and was about to put them on his ears when Sam comes walking in with shorts and a black muscle tank.

"No way. I thought I'd get in here before you!" Sam sounds defeated.

"Gotta get up faster, little brother." Dean grins and decides that he could talk with Sam while he works out, putting the headphones on the floor next to him. He raised his arms and wrapped his hands around the bar, he heard his brother whine quite dramatically. "Sammy, I got here first, so I get to use this first. No need to throw a bitch fit." Dean rolls his eyes as he says this.

"It's not fair, you never want to workout any other time, how come today?" Sam crosses his arms and pouts.

"Because I don't have to worry about complete strangers watching me." Some random excuse to get Sam to let him use the equipment.

"Bullshit, you love it when people watch you." Sam squints. Dean shrugs and goes to lift the bar off the holder. "Nuh uh." Sam rushed forward and plants his hands on Dean's to keep them from moving.

"Sam knock it off! You're being a child about gym equipment!" Dean glares up at his brother. "Who paid for all of this?"

"You did.." Sam drops his head, not removing his hands.

"That's right. Now let go and wait your turn." Dean uses his 'Dad' voice. "There's other stuff in here you could use until I'm done." Being obedient, Sam drops his hands and backs up a bit. Before Dean could get back into the workout zone he started out in, he caught the smirk that was plastered on Sam's face. And before Dean could get a word out, Sam drops to his knees and starts nosing at his flaccid cock. Mouthing it through the material, Sam moaned when he starts to feel it grow and harden.

"Since you won't let me use it first, I'll make sure your arms are like jelly and you won't be able lift those weights."

"Is that a challenge?" Dean groans and lifts the bar, concentrating on not dropping it on himself. He gets 5 reps in and Sam pulls out the cock from Dean's sweats, immediately sinking all the way down. Good thing the bar was already resting on his chest, otherwise it would have dropped. "God dammit Sam! Really?" Sam pulls off.

"You going to let me have a turn?" Hand slowly stroking the thick phallus.

"Fat chance." Dean breathed out and finished the set he was working on.

"Suit yourself." Sam sunk back down, the tip going into his throat, and purposely swallows around it. Hearing the metal clanks of the weight plates and Dean's deep moans and grunts. He's really trying to concentrate on not dropping the bar. Sam slowly pulls up, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the tip and dipping into the slit to collect the pre-cum beading.

"Sam." Dean's arms are shaking and his grip tightens. He's on like the 12th rep or something, he lost track on what number he's on. He wanted to stop completely to the overwhelming desire to fuck into Sam's mouth. Dean shook his head and tried to get back to his reps. He threw his head back when Sam used his teeth lightly on the drag up. "Fuck! You're going to kill me!"

A slurping around the length and Sam pulled off again. "At least I'd get a turn to use the damn equipment."

"Oh my god Sam! It's just fucking workout equipment, you'll get to use it, don't worry."

"But I wanted to use it first." Moving his hand faster.

"God, you're so whiny." Sam tightens his grip and Dean nearly screamed, but glared from his hooded eyes.

"I always get my way." Sam grins.

"I won't be able to see your puppy eyes with mine closed, what now bitch?" Dean continues lifting.

"Jerk." Sam responds instantaneously.

"You know if you keep jerking me it'll take a lot longer than originally planned." Dean says huffing out a breath as the bar was brought down to his chest and pushing it back up. Sam didn't say anything, seemed to stop all together at what his brother said. Dean looked down at his baby brother and he was just watching his dick twitch with every lift and drop. Pre-cum beaded at the slit and Sam groaned in the back of his throat. Trying hard to beat the temptation, Sam went back to the blowjob. The bar was heavy against Dean's chest as Sam went to town on his cock. "Fuck Sam!" A loud moan escaping his mouth. Sam knew how to break his brother and decided to do just that. Sam didn't hear the clanking of the plates, and looked up to see Dean with his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open, caught on a moan.

"Mmm Dean, you taste so good. I love your cock filling up my ass, but I love it more when it fills up my mouth. My tongue teasing you all over, tasting your delicious cum, and forcing you down my throat until tears fall from my eyes. God, I could cum just from deep throating your thick, gorgeous cock." Sam groans and jerks his fist faster and on every up drag, wipe his thumb over the slit.

"Fuck Sam, ok ok ok!" He miraculously put the bar on the holders and fisted Sam's hair through his fingers, forcing Sam down onto him. As soon as he breached the back of Sam's throat, he came, Sam moaning around him. Dean dropped his hands to his sides, catching his breath. His arms definitely felt like jelly, and suddenly didn't feel like working out anymore. "Fine, you can have a turn." Sam pulled off after cleaning him and putting him away in his sweats.

"Nah, I don't wanna use it now." With that, Dean glared and huffed an angry sigh. Sam got up and grabbed a stability ball. Sitting on it and bouncing lightly. Almost giggling at the way Dean just sat there wiping his face, and could tell he was fuming. He gets into position to do some rolling sit ups. He kept his eyes alert in case Dean wanted to get back at him, either by beating him up, kicking the ball from under him so he lands on the matted floor, something sexual, or all the above. He laid back on the ball with his hands behind his head and came back up to see Dean kneeling in front of him. "Ah! The fuck?" Sam jumped. "Damn you're quick."

"What do you mean you don't want to use the machine?" Dean looks straight at him.

"I dunno." He leans back a little on his hands, rolling side to side.

"You tortured me so you can use it, and after I gave up, you don't want it?" Dean grits his teeth.

"Y-yea?" Sam swallows heavily.

"Oh hell no." Dean grabs the waistband of his shorts and roughly pulls them down to his ankles. "Now it's my turn. You're going to continue your sit ups while I fuck with you." All Sam could do was nod. Sam hesitantly laid back again, instead of Dean going for his cock, a wet finger was circling his hole.

"Agggh!" He sat halfway and went back down. Doing half assed sit ups. Sam spread his legs as much as the shorts at his ankles would allow. He rolled forward on the ball and Dean's finger entered his hole.

"Holy shit Sammy. Did you prep before you got in here?" He responds by rolling back and forth on the finger in his ass. "Jeez Sammy, you are literally going to kill me." Dean groans and his cock twitches a little, not sure if it's ready to go for another round. But, as a second finger was inserted, they curled up, and the sound Sam made, had his dick springing to life.

"Dean, I stretched myself with four fingers, just get your dick in me now!"

"That wasn't the plan, see." His fingers continue to mercilessly move over Sam's prostate. "You're supposed to keep at them sit ups, and all you're doing is laying there."

"Nuh uh, I'm rolling my hips, getting a good burn in my thighs and ass." Sam manages to say with loud moans in between. Dean's fingers slow down and straighten.

"Sit ups Sam, 30 of them, and you're going to count out each one. If you miss a number or lay still, you start over. Got it?" Sam didn't answer right away and Dean made a little poke to that spot.

"Yes, fuck- yes!" If he gets them done faster, he'd get to have Dean fuck him. He rises quickly. "One." Laying quickly and rising again. "Two."

"Good, good." Dean's fingers pick up the pace a little and poke again.

"Fuck, three!" "Four." "Five." Dean leans forward and mouths at Sam's balls. "Shitx." He caught himself not saying the  a number, so he improvised and combined the two together.

"That's not a number, Sam. Start over."

"What no, not fair!" Sam pants.

"Totally fair. You agreed to the terms, now start again." Sam sighs out exasperated. Repeating the motions until he reached the desired number of Dean's choosing.

"30, there, now fuck me please!" Sam whines laying back on the stability.

"The ball under you isn't quite gonna work, gimme your hands." Dean pulls out his fingers and reaches for Sam's shaking ones. Pulling him up slightly and somehow maneuvered the ball away from Sam's ass. Carefully guiding him down on the mats, he grabbed the shorts and flung them somewhere in the room. Sam spread his legs eagerly as Dean pulled his cock from the confines of his sweats. "Sammy, watching you was really difficult for me not to just pound right into your beautiful hole." If Sam used four fingers to stretch out, then he didn't need to wait for him adjust. He lunged forward, catching Sam off guard and a surprised moan came out of his throat.

"Fuck De, you should have!" He pulled out and snapped back into place, connecting the two of them together. Dean is already on the edge and so is Sam, so going slow was no option. "Faster, gimme your best shot!"

"You got it little brother!" Dean groaned and snapped faster, pounding into his young brother. Angling just right so he hit Sam's prostate on almost every thrust. The thrusting had Sam screaming, maybe he shouldn't have prepped so much, under prepped usually leaves his head spinning and leaving him like a limp, happy noodle after he orgasms. Every slap of skin makes his skin burn and sting. Sweat collecting on his forehead and his arms as they desperately look for something, anything to dig his nails into. They scrape across the mat, toes curling in his tennies.

"Dean, gonna-" Is all Sam could get out before his cock spurted white stripes on his black muscle tank. Screaming quite loud, making Dean pound into him faster, if it was possible. After he came down, Dean's merciless pounding on his over sensitized prostate, had him whimpering and begging for Dean to stop.

"Can't, close." He grunted while Sam clenched around his cock, one more thrust had him coming deep in his brother. Leaning over Sam and yelling out his name. He sat a minute, appreciating the little noises Sam made when he slowly gyrated his hips, moving his cum inside of his little brother.

"Dean, too sensitive." Sam says. Dean pulled out and sat back on his knees.

"Gonna bitch about not getting to the gym equipment first, again?" Dean asks putting his hands on Sam's shins as his legs stretched out.

"If I get fucked like that, then maybe." Sam smiles weakly and laughs. "We'll have to make a schedule or something for us to share."

"Definitely." Dean chuckles and tucks himself away. He stands up and throws Sam's shorts at the man laying down, hitting his face. He watches Sam lazily and struggle to get his legs through the holes. Once they're on, he just relaxes back and has his arms above his head. Dean walks over to the mini fridge and grabs two water bottles, handing one to Sam. "But at least I got some sort of a workout this morning." Dean grins down at Sam and winks. "Maybe I should wake up every morning and do this."

"New morning routine? Why the hell not." Sam sits up and takes a drink from the water.

"I need a shower."

"Me too."

"Are we gonna have to share shower time too?"

"If you want to." Sam winks and stands up.

"Last one there has to go get breakfast!" Dean shouts running for the door.

"Hey get back here!" Sam chases after him. He took a different way to the showers and ended up beating Dean.


End file.
